


here's to the infinite possible ways to love you

by taecallsmenoona



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wyatt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Friends to parents, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Small time skips, Tags May Change, Unplanned Pregnancy, alpha cy, alpha hyojin, beta seungjun, omega mk, soft changyoon, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: Finally, though, Minkyun makes it through the day and slumps back against the door after closing it behind him. His head must have made an audible ‘thunk’ because when he opened his eyes, Seungjun was too close for comfort, eyeing him suspiciously.“Spill,” the older said, too calm.“Spill what?” ‘please drop it please drop it please drop it.’“You’ve been weird all day and you smell funny. I want to know why.” Damn Seungjun and his normally un-perceptive nose.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 22
Kudos: 17





	1. may you have auspiciousness and causes of success

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my mind hell spawn that attacked me last week and hasn't let me go.
> 
> This is an MPREG and UNPLANNED PREGNANCY fic. don't like it, don't read, but I think you'll really enjoy it. I'm still a baby fuse and I don't see a ton of stuff like this so I figured I'd add to it.
> 
> updates will be irregular but I can't wait to share this with you all :) 
> 
> fic & (probably) chapter titles will come from Have it All by Jason Mraz

This was, quite possibly, the worst thing that could happen to an unmated omega, or at least to Minkyun. He had _dreams_ and this certainly wouldn’t help get him there any time soon. No, this was a huge roadblock.

Not that he _hadn’t_ thought about having kids, he actually had thought about it extensively, but now is _not the time_. Not when he was only half way through college and had no idea where his life was eventually going to go. 

Minkyun was startled out of his mental spiral by a bang on the bathroom door. “Kyun, move your ass. We’re going to be late.” 

Seungjun.

“Fuck,” Minkyun muttered under his breath. He inhaled sharply as he gathered his things, making sure to grab every piece of the EPT test and packaging, hiding it under his towel and dirty clothes from his shower. He’d deal with _this_ later. 

“You okay, man?” Seungjun asked, worry thick in his voice as Minkyun exited the bathroom.

“Yeah, all good. Just not feeling it today,” he replied with a stiff chuckle, moving quickly to the safety of his bedroom. He dumped the contents of his arms onto his unmade blankets and allowed himself a minute to just _process_ . It was one night, _once_ , and they were careful. They’d used a condom, he was on birth control. For fuck’s sake, Minkyun wasn’t even in heat when they had sex. He wasn’t dumb. _How could this happen?_

Fuck, how was he going to tell Changyoon.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

‘ _It’s okay_ ’ Minkyun reasoned with himself. Pregnancy tests give false positives all the time. This wasn’t guaranteed. It’s not guaranteed yet. He’d call his doctor this afternoon and schedule an appointment to figure it out. 

Once again, he was pulled from his racing thoughts (thank fuck) by his roommate knocking “Kyun, you coming?”

“Hah- yeah. I’ll be right out.”

“Seriously, are you okay? You seem out of it, even for you,” Seungjun pushed, obviously trying to lighten the mood. Minkyun flashed him his most convincing smile and nodded finitely.

The roommates left their apartment, making the trek to campus before splitting up midway to go their separate ways. Now that he was out in the fresh air, Minkyun was able to approach his findings with a new light. There was a really good chance he was pregnant. He had to call his doctor during his break to see if he could get in to confirm, but he’s _pretty sure_ he knows what the outcome will be. 

*****

Getting through his first few classes was easier than Minkyun thought it would be. He was able to focus and not think about the growing (quite possibly literally) problem he was faced with. He was finally at a break in his day, but this is the time he’d normally meet Changyoon for lunch, the pair meeting almost daily for at least one meal since their schedules lined up pretty well.

Minkyun made the choice to call his doctor on the way to meet his friend.

“Tomorrow at 9 AM? Great, thanks so much,” Minkyun remarks as he approached Changyoon, who was waiting for him as usual. He hung up the phone to a curious look from Changyoon and flashed his brightest smile at his friend.

“Hey, what was that about?” Changyoon asked as their steps fell in line.

“Ahh nothing,” Minkyun answered, suddenly very nervous. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “just gonna go see my doctor tomorrow. Just been feeling _off_ lately.” Minkyun prayed he’d drop it.

“Want me to go with?” _Shit_ . Curse Changyoon for being so _nice_.

“Ahhah, no. I’m good. Thanks though.” Minkyun answered. _Shit shit._ Changyoon shot him a worried side glance but let it go with a shrug. Minkyun subtly wiped the sweat that was no doubt forming along his hairline.

“Okay, let me know if you need anything. I’m always here for you,” and if Minkyun’s stomach did a weird flip, he’d blame it on his “unconfirmed” pregnancy and definitely _not_ the way Changyoon smiled at him with his whole face.

“Thanks, I appreciate you always.” Minkyun smiled genuinely and brightly, letting his dimple show in the way he knows gets Changyoon to smile a little fonder at him. It may be his favorite look, in case anyone was wondering.

*****

Lunch went as smoothly as it could have for Minkyun, who was still very much aware that he was hiding a secret from the father of his supposed baby. He almost let it slip when he had to choke back a sudden bout of nausea and Changyoon looked at him funny, but all-in-all, he was able to keep it together. He didn’t like keeping anything from Changyoon, though, never being one to hold anything back from anyone. 

It wasn’t for lack of trying though. His face was just _expressive._ Minkyun often remembers (thanks to his friends for never letting him live it down) the time he spoiled Yuto’s surprise birthday party without even uttering a single _word_. 

_Finally,_ though, Minkyun makes it through the day and slumps back against the door after closing it behind him. His head must have made an audible ‘ _thunk’_ because when he opened his eyes, Seungjun was too close for comfort, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Spill,” the older said, too calm.

“Spill what?” ‘ _please drop it please drop it please drop it._ ’

“You’ve been weird all day and you smell funny. I want to know why.” _Damn Seungjun and his normally un-perceptive nose._

“I’m a weird guy, you know this,” Minkyun tries to play it off and he watches Seungjun’s nose twitch slightly before he pulls back.

“If you don’t want to tell me, fine, but I know you’re being weirder than normal,” Seungjun responds shortly, a twinge of hurt lacing his otherwise steady voice. 

“I’m fine, Jun. Promise.” Seungjun nods and returns to his place on the couch. Sneaking a look at the clock, Minkyun pulls himself off the floor and away from the door. He has roughly two hours before he needs to start getting ready for bed so he can be up somewhat early for his appointment the next day. 

“Gonna go get some homework done,” Minkyun says in the general direction of the living room. He gets an acknowledging hum from Seungjun and Minkyun feels slightly guilty about lying to his face as he makes his way back to his room.

*****

Minkyun couldn’t do this, at least not alone. He’d barely gotten any sleep the night before, and it felt like as soon as he was finally able to silence his thoughts enough, it was time to wake up and get ready. He showered and put on his favorite comfortable outfit, not knowing what to expect from the appointment and he just wanted to feel _safe._

He had one foot out the door when he decided to wake up Seungjun. He knew the older would be confused, but he needed someone in his corner for this and there was only one person aside from Seungjun he could trust, and there was _no way_ he could go to him for this right now.

“Seungjun,” Minkyun whispered. The addressed grunted, rolling away from the slight shoving Minkyun was doing as he tried to go back to sleep. “Jun I need you to wake up please.”

“What. do you. want?” Seungjun whined, trying to drown Minkyun out.

“Jun, I need you to get up and get dressed and come with me,” and Minkyun supposed it was the way his voice inflected that got Seungjun looking alert and alarmed.

“Are you okay?” Seungjun asked, scanning Minkyun’s face and body for visible wounds.

“I’m not, I don’t think, so I need you just to come with me. _Please._ ” Seungjun nodded and extracted himself from bed with a squeeze to Minkyun’s shoulder on the way by to get ready.

Five minutes later and the roommates were off. Minkyun could feel the curiosity rolling off Seungjun in waves but he wasn’t ready to approach it yet. Minkyun pulled Seungjun to a stop in front of the clinic doors and took a calming breath.

“Okay, so I think I’m pregnant. This is to check one way or the other. Please don’t freak out. I just need you here with me, okay?” Seungjun could _feel_ the tangible anxiety coming off of Minkyun so he pulled the taller boy into a whole body hug and didn’t mention it when he could feel wetness starting to seep through his shirt at the shoulder. He pulled back and looked at his long time friend, eyes brimming with tears as he nodded, a silent agreement shared among them that they’d handle it. Taking another breath, the pair breach the entrance to the clinic to get Minkyun his answers.


	2. may you have the confidence to always do your best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the kyun/jun feelz

“Congratulations, it’s positive.” Minkyun didn’t hear anything else and he  _ prayed  _ that Seungjun was listening to the nurse as she was giving him proper instructions on prenatal care. All Minkyun could hear were those three words, followed by crashing waves and various panic car honks on a continuous loop and before he knew it, Seungjun was leading him out of the exam room by his elbow.

“Kyun,  _ Kyun.  _ Park Minkyun!” 

Oh, was Seungjun talking? To him?

“Are you okay?” Minkyun must have had  _ a look, _ because he blinked and panicked tears were cascading down his face, and then he was being pulled down onto a soft bed and into comforting arms. There were two soothing hands and many  _ many _ comforting words as Minkyun let out all of the emotions he had been feeling since the day before when he saw the positive symbols on the home test.

It felt like hours before Minkyun cried himself dry and had nothing coming from his tear ducts. He raised his head to look at his friend, who originally had his cheek resting against Minkyun’s dark, fluffy hair. At the movement, Seungjun jolted slightly and started pulling away. Panicking, Minkyun buried his head farther into Seungjun’s chest and Seungjun luckily took the hint that Minkyun needed the physical contact, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

“Ready to talk about it?” Minkyun  _ hated _ how soft Seungjun was speaking, but at the same time, he was grateful. Part of him wanted to be scolded, someone to ask him “what the hell were you thinking” but Seungjun tended to know his needs more often than he did himself. Everyone needs someone like Seungjun. 

With a sigh, Minkyun started to sit up, and Seungjun adjusted with him to prolong the cuddling. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before Seungjun hummed, cutting him off. “So you’re pregnant...and judging by your reaction at the clinic today, it was not on purpose.” Mikyun made a noise akin to a dying seagull before he turned sharply toward Seungjun, fixing a glare on his face.

“Of course it wasn’t on  _ purpose _ .” He spat. “I finally,  _ finally  _ got laid after a year of unplanned celibacy and I ended up  _ with child. _ Oh god,” Minkyun’s head falls into his hands, “I’m fucking  _ pregnant _ .” It was the first time he had set it out loud and it brought on a whole new wave of emotions: Panic being at the forefront of the emotional charge.

“Hey now, no need to bite my head off. I was just checking.” Seungjun scolds lightly, with no real bite, and Minkyun ducked his head slightly in apology. “So I take it, given your celibacy shouting, that you know who your baby daddy is?” Minkyun takes the open opportunity to smack Seungjun’s chest at his wording but it does its job and Minkyun laughs for the first time all day. The two erupt in a fit of giggles and fade into comfortable silence.

“Changyoon,” Minkyun says after a long silence, and Seungjun doesn’t need to ask any more questions and does not need additional clarification. If anyone’s been privy to Minkyun’s innermost feelings, it’s Seungjun. They don’t have to talk about it anymore, not since drunk Minkyun spilled his little heart out on the way home from one of the random frat parties they decided to go to, and hungover Minkyun confirmed the validity of it the next morning while praying at the base of the porcelain throne.

“Are you going to tell him?” Seungjun inquires and he feels Minkyun nod from where his fluffy hair rests on his shoulder. “When?”

“Mmmh, don’t know yet. Tomorrow maybe? Possibly next week. I think he has some exams coming up and I don’t want this to weigh on him, y’know?”

“Ahh Kyunnie, why are you carrying this on your own?”

“Nice pun,” Minkyun mumbled and Seungjun stilled before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

“Aish, you brat. Just tell him. Let him help you. He’s your best friend.”

“What if he doesn’t want me anymore?” That concern makes Seungjun huff impatiently.

“Where’d my confident boy go?” Seungjun asks, scolding in his voice. “You’ve always been so  _ so  _ unapologetically yourself and so confident. Where’d that boy go and how can I get him back?”

“That boy has been irrevocably and pathetically in love with his very  _ very  _ best friend for the better part of three years with the only change being the semi-tipsy, apparently-too-safe yet not-safe-enough booty call two months agol that resulted in an unplanned pregnancy. Just because he likes me as a best bud doesn’t mean he wants to have kids with me. And knowing him, he’s gonna put aside whatever the fuck he wants to make sure he’s there for me and baby, but I don’t want a pity daddy.”

Seungjun had no words to comfort his roommate and best friend. “I’m not going to tell you that you  _ have  _ to tell Changyoon right now, but he deserves to know soon. Regardless of what you  _ think _ may happen, you’re not Changyoon and you’re not in his head. Let him tell you. Let him make that call. You don’t get to make the decision for the two-well,  _ three _ of you.”

They laid there in comfortable silence with Minkyun sniffling every so often from his crying spell. Seungjun smiled to himself as he noticed Minkyun’s hands trailing lightly over his stomach and really, Seungjun couldn’t have picked a better person to become a parent than Minkyun. He was kind, nurturing and so sure of himself that nothing could stand in his way. He was such a fierce friend and loyal almost to a fault. He didn’t know a stranger and everyone that Seungjun had ever known to cross his path fell in love with his personality and light. Minkyun would be okay, regardless of the outcome. 

“What about the others?” Seungjun breaks the silence again with his question.

“I’m not telling the others before I tell Yoon,” Minkyun says with finality. “How shitty would he feel if he accidently heard it from someone else. You know Hyojin’s not exactly subtle or quiet.” Seungjun nods in understanding.

“Friday. I’ll tell Changyoon Friday. It will give him the time to study and get through his tests and then we’ll have the weekend to figure it out. I’ll text him tonight so that he doesn’t make plans...make sure he plans to stay with me, y’know?”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Minkyun nods, pulling out his phone and texting Changyoon not to make any plans for the weekend. Changyoon’s confirmation has Minkyun thinking about how to approach the conversation. He had a few days to figure it out, but he was still struggling with a small bit of anxiety over it.

“You’re not going to leave me right? Regardless of what Changyoon says?” Seungjun has to morph his expression from shocked back to neutral before he makes Minkyun look at him.

“Once Changyoon has been told, I’m moving out. I’m too young to care for a kid.”

“You  _ ass, _ I’m serious,” Minkyun whined. Seungjun giggled evilly and took Minkyun’s cheeks in his palms.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Seungjun pressed a loud, wet kiss to the tip of Minkyun’s nose at that, his mouth nearly engulfing the whole thing obnoxiously. Minkyun protested and struggled free of Seungjun’s hold while the other cackled.

“Thanks, Jun. Love you,” Minkyun mumbled, as he let the exhaustion of the day pull him into the darkness.


	3. may you take no effort in your being generous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are these?” Minkyun asked his roommate the next morning, shaking a dark bottle at him.
> 
> “Prenatal vitamins? I swear, Kyunnie, I know more about omega pregnancies than you do.” The beta sing-songed. “Take one every day with food. If you feel like you’re getting overly nauseous while taking them, tell me and I’ll find a different brand for you.”
> 
> “Oh..umm..yeah thanks.” Minkyun replied, hand instinctively coming up to scratch the back of his neck.
> 
> “Stop that. Stop being weird. It’s not weird unless you make it weird. Now come eat. I’m making breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more feelz. soft boys being soft <3 enjoy
> 
> I'm also very aware that these boys are OOC in this fic vs how they are in life, but I like the characters I've created and I hope you do too.

“What are these?” Minkyun asked his roommate the next morning, shaking a dark bottle at him.

“Prenatal vitamins? I swear, Kyunnie, I know more about omega pregnancies than you do,” the beta sing-songed. “Take one every day with food. If you feel like you’re getting overly nauseous while taking them, tell me and I’ll find a different brand for you.”

“Oh..umm..yeah thanks,” Minkyun replied, hand instinctively coming up to scratch the back of his neck.

“Stop that. Stop being weird. It’s not weird unless you make it weird. Now come eat. I’m making breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry,” Minkyun replies, having felt sick since he woke up. At that moment, Jaeyoung steps through the door. “Why’d we give you a key?” Minkyun groaned as Jaeyoung took a place at the table. Jaeyoung just grinned and saluted weakly.

“Since when are you not hungry?” Jaeyoung asked in lieu of a greeting, snarky as usual.

“Just not, fuckin’ drop it,” Minkyun said through his teeth.

“Shit, what’s your deal today? You’re pissier than normal.”

“Nothin’. Don’t feel the need to justify my eating habits to the person who doesn’t even eat his own food. See you later, Jae. Jun, I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“See ya,” Seungjun called as Minkyun shut and locked the door behind him.

“You don’t have to be a dick to him all the time,” Seungjun scolded and Jaeyoung protested awkwardly with his mouth full.

*****

“I can’t fuckin’ do this,” Minkyun said through labored breathing as he was making his way back to his apartment. “I’m gonna be sick.”

“Two things: yes you can, and it’s probably just your morning sickness. It’s not restricted to the mornings, you know?” Seungjun was  _ trying  _ to be helpful, Minkyun knew that, so he didn’t protest and fight like he wanted.

The week had flown by, barely giving Minkyun time to process how he was going to break the news of his — their unplanned pregnancy. It took a few scoldings from Seungjun for him to stop saying “his” pregnancy and putting the ownership on both of them since ‘it takes two to make a baby’...or was it to tango? Who the hell knows.

“Okay, thanks Jun. Give us a couple of hours and then you can probably come home. Or you can stay with Hyo,” he finished suggestively, adding a teasing lilt to his voice.

“You brat! I’ll see you later. Good luck. It’ll all be great. You’ll see.” Minkyun doesn’t even get a chance to address the comment before Seungjun hung up the phone on him. Minkyun allows himself a chance to laugh at Seungjun’s expense. He was so far gone for the small alpha. He was still giggling to himself as he approached Changyoon, who was sitting cooly on the small brick wall outside of his building.

“What’s got you so giggly?” Changyoon asked with a small smile and  _ ‘damn he’s pretty’ _ .

“Just making fun of Seungjunnie’s crush on Hyo,” Minkyun retorted, bumping shoulders with Changyoon. “He’ll be out for at least a few hours, if not the weekend. You’re in charge of takeout. I’m feeling burgers,” he said with a wink and a flash of his dimple. Changyoon gets his phone out with a mumble and orders from their favorite burger place setting the delivery to arrive around the same time they will be back to Minkyun’s place. 

Their conversation was easy and light and Minkyun  _ almost  _ forgot about the reason they were hanging out tonight. He let himself bask in Changyoons’ undivided attention as they ate dinner together on Minkyun’s couch, thighs touching comfortably. 

It was when Minkyun’s nausea returned, rearing its ugly head after dinner, that his new reality crashed around him. 

“Shit, Kyun, are you okay?” Changyoon calls through the door and Minkyun groans audibly at his show of concern. “I’m coming in, okay?” Before Minkyun could protest, the door was opening and Changyoon was there with a glass of water with a straw, looking like Minkyun’s knight in shining armor and that’s all it took for Minkyun to burst into tears.

“Wh — what the fuck?” Changyoon asks quietly and that just made Minkyun sob harder, making grabby hands at the water. Changyoon hands over the drink and puts a distance slightly smaller than the Grand Canyon between them as he waits for Minkyun to tell him what the hell is going on.

“God this is embarrassing,” Minkyun whines after a few minutes of hiccuping and drinking water.

“You wanna tell me what the  _ hell  _ that was all about?” Changyoon asked, rightfully alarmed.

“Yes, just not in here. Let me brush my teeth. Meet me in my room,” he says, ushering Changyoon out of the bathroom.

When Minkyun got to his room, Changyoon was pacing around uncomfortably and Minkyun cringed to himself as he watched the display. When Changyoon realized he wasn’t alone, he looked at Minkyun with a lot of worry and panic.

“Kay, sit,” Minkyun demanded, gesturing to the bed. Changyoon nodded and listened, sitting wordlessly on the bed. Minkyun joined him. “Yoon, this is really fucking hard for me to tell you, but — ”

“Why so serious? You’re not pregnant, right?” Changyoon let out an awkward chuckle as if he wasn’t even entertaining the idea that it could be true. But if you think about it (and trust that Minkyun  _ has  _ thought about it...extensively), it really was a crazy thought with the precautions they took. 

Minkyun didn’t answer, so Changyoon pushed. “Right?”

_ Silence.  _

“You’re fucking with me,  _ please _ say you’re fucking with me.”

_ Fuck, he was upset. He’s gonna leave.  _ Minkyun’s mind began racing again at the very real prospect of rejection and his eyes started welling up.

“Minkyun, I need you to say the words.” Changyoon approached carefully. Shock was evident in both his face and the way his voice wavered as he regarded Minkyun, but there was no less care than he always carried in his eyes for the younger.

“I’m pregnant.” Minkyun’s voice was barely a whisper, but there’s no doubt that Changyoon heard him by the way he stiffened immediately.

“You’re… _ really?” _ Changyoon put his head in his hands and began rocking back and forth, mumbling incoherently to himself.

“Please say something  _ to me, _ ” Minkyun begged.

“Pregnant.” He just kept repeating the word and still had yet to look at Minkyun who was six seconds away from a full-on meltdown. “Who else knows?”

“Seungjun, but that’s only because I dragged him to the appointment. He’s been helping me. Making sure I’m eating and taking my vitamins and not getting dehydrated when I’m disgusting.” He gestures toward the general direction of the bathroom and Changyoon nods next to him.

“Okay,” Changyoon says after a while.

“Okay?” Minkyun could hardly believe what he was hearing. He expected some sort of disgust to cross Changyoon, but there was none. Just empathy and a shared sense of joint panic.

“It’s mine, right? There’s nobody else?” Minkyun started to protest but was met with Changyoon’s challenging eyes. “I just need to hear you say it. I believe you that it is but I need to  _ hear _ the words, Minkyun. Please don’t get defensive. It’s a lot to process.” There was a slight hint of anger in Changyoon’s voice but it was very faint.

“It’s yours,” Minkyun affirmed, voice hushed. “What are we going to do?” Minkyun hadn’t allowed himself to think past telling Changyoon. He wanted to figure it out with him, not with Seungjun or alone.

“Let’s tell the others. Maybe they can help. You’re a lot to handle  _ without  _ carrying a child and all the extra hormones. I’m gonna need some help,” Changyoon was teasing. That was good, right?

“You’re...you’re not  _ mad?” _ Minkyun prompted, cringing at how scared he sounded.

“I’m very confused. We were so so careful, Kyun, but I’m not going to turn you away.  _ Either of you. _ ” He hovered his hand over Minkyun’s still flat stomach, eyes meeting Minkyun’s, as if asking if it was okay to touch. Minkyun responded by grabbing Changyoon’s wrist and placing it on his stomach.

“You’re sure, right? Like you went to the doctor?” 

Minkyun nodded. “I have the first test in my drawer, if you wanna see it?” and Minkyun’s not exactly sure why he phrased it as a question, but the warmth on his stomach was gone and he looked up to find Changyoon fumbling through his bedside drawer, discarding the various items on the bed until he found what he was looking for in the back. He held the stick with both hands and stared at it as if it could change at any point.

“I’m going to be a dad.” He whispered before pulling Minkyun into a long hug. “We’re going to be parents.” 

For the first time since Minkyun found out, the tears that were shed were not solely his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed. let me know in the comments <3 I promise I read them all and cry over them individually.


	4. sharing what you can; nothing more, nothing less

It was Seungjun’s job to coordinate with their friends and get them all together for Minkyun and Changyoon’s  _ announcement  _ and he took to it very well, happily, even. Seungjun, bless his heart, was able to get everyone together the next Friday, exactly three weeks after Minkyun broke the news of their parenthood to Changyoon. Multiple times throughout the past week, Minkyun almost sent himself into a panic attack over their friends possibly not accepting the news well and Seungjun spent a lot of time trying to console his omega friend.

“Honey, they’re not going to leave you.” Seungjun said, probably for the twelfth time that day.

“Nobody signed up for this, Jun. I wouldn’t blame them,” Minkyun sobbed into his pillow as he mindlessly rubbed his stomach. The action had become something of a comfort for Minkyun, and Seungjun had to school his expression to keep from cooing at Minkyun.

“Kyunnie, it will be  _ fine _ ,” Seungjun emphasized.

“Can you call Yoon? He should be out of class by now.” Seungjun nodded and excused himself momentarily, calling Changyoon.

“Jun, is everything okay?” Why did Changyoon sound out of breath? “Is it Minkyun? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, just panicking again over — ”

“Over whether people will leave him?” Changyoon finished and Seungjun could  _ hear _ the eye roll. He grinned to himself.

“You already know,” Seungjun sighed. “Are you able to come over?”

“I’m almost there, actually.” And that’s the thing. Changyoon had been there  _ daily _ since Minkyun told him, and Seungjun didn’t know if they were  _ a thing _ or if he felt weird not being there or what. Nobody talked about it, and Seungjun didn’t know how to approach the subject.

“See ya soon,” Seungjun said and three seconds after he hung up the phone, the door opened. “Changyoon, he’s back in his room.  _ Oh _ , you’re not Changyoon.”

“Are you  _ expecting _ him?” Jaeyoung asked, one eyebrow raised. Seungjun rolled his eyes, avoiding the question.

“Do you ever just, you know,  _ give people a heads up _ , or do you just show up whenever?”

“You’re the only people dumb enough to give me a key.” Jaeyoung shrugged, beelining for the fridge.

“Do you ever stop  _ eating? _ ” Seungjun scoffed and Jaeyoung cackled from the kitchen as Changyoon made his way through the door.

“Hey Jun, is he back in his room?” Changyoon asks, still oblivious to the fourth person in the room.

“Is he still feeling pissy from the other day?” Jaeyoung asked and was met with two ruthless glares.

“Yeah he’s back there,” Seungjun responded, trying desperately to convey his apologies to Changyoon, who’s making his way toward the back of the apartment where the bedrooms are. Changyoon vaguely registers a soft slap before he crosses the threshold to Minkyun’s solitude. 

“Kyunnie, are you awake?” Changyoon approached softly. Minkyun rolled over, making room for the alpha to get into bed next to him. Changyoon smiled fondly and slid into the bed next to Minkyun, who in turn took a huge whiff at the base of Changyoon’s neck, humming in approval. “Missed me?” He felt Minkyun nod and settle in against his side, one hand still cradling his stomach. “Had a good day?”

“Been a little in my feels today,” Minkyun answered after a while.

“Anything I can do to help?” 

“Hmmm, I don’t think so. But you being here definitely does  _ something _ to my insides.” Changyoon laughed at that. 

“Wanna try getting up and going to socialize?” Changyoon asked, poking at Minkyun’s side, making the omega giggle cutely.

“Socialize? With who?” Minkyun was alert now, suddenly very aware of his surroundings.

“Jaeyoung is out there but I think I overheard Hyo on campus say he was gonna swing by for a bit.”

“Ugh.  _ Okay _ .” Minkyun relented, but made no move to get up. Changyoon chuckled and quickly shifted so Minkyun was laying on top of him, carding his fingers through Minkyun’s hair. Minkyun melted into the touch. They stayed like that for about ten minutes before there was a soft knock at the door and Seungjun popped his head in.

“So this was totally not the plan, but everyone’s actually here,” Seungjun started. “Any interest in telling your news tonight?” Minkyun squeaked and burrowed further into Changyoon’s embrace.

“He’s cuddly tonight,” Seungjun remarked with a smirk and Changyoon shot him a glare while keeping the omega close.

“Give us a sec and we’ll be out,” Changyoon instructed. He faintly registered shaking coming from Minkyun and he needed to calm him down first. When Seungjun was gone, he addressed Minkyun.

“Do you want to do this tonight? I think it may actually be a good idea. The more support we have now, the easier it will be closer to when the baby’s born.” Minkyun made a strange squeak and Changyoon laughed heartily, earning giggles from Minkyun. “Is that a yes?”

“Do you feel comfortable saying the words?” Minkyun asked quietly and Changyoon balked for a second. “I don’t know if I can physically form the sentences. I thought I had another week to prepare what I was going to say.”

“You mean to tell me, that confident, sure of himself Minkyun is  _ nervous? _ ” Changyoon asked teasingly. When Minkyun slapped his chest weakly, he laughed again. “Yes dear. I’ll tell them how I knocked you up and now you’re full of my pups.” Changyoon’s voice dipped to a dangerous level and Minkyun felt his dick come to life.

“W — what the fuck?” Minkyun stuttered and lifted his head. There was  _ something  _ in Changyoon’s eyes that he couldn’t place. Was that... _ satisfaction _ ?

Changyoon gave Minkyun’s nose a quick peck and smiled before shifting them so they could get up. Minkyun’s world was spinning under his feet and he didn’t know if that was the nausea or Changyoon’s words.

_ Or both? _

*****

“Can you guys, like, shut the hell up for a minute?” Minkyun says and everyone almost ignores him. It’s Minkyun. He says shit like this all the time. It was Seungjun’s expression and lack of a witty comment to the outburst that had everyone a little concerned.

Minkyun shrank under the attention of their friends and Changyoon made himself a barrier between Minkyun and the four others. 

“Okay so this is probably going to be weird, but there’s something that needs to be said,” Changyoon started and looked to Seungjun for support, who gave him an encouraging look, a smile shining in his eyes. “Kyun’s pregnant.”

The room is chaos. Choruses of “there’s no way” to “say sike” to “who’s the dad” echoed around the room and Changyoon could  _ tell _ that Minkyun was approximately four seconds from fleeing the room. 

“If you idiots would keep your mouth shut, we could answer your questions,” Changyoon says, probably too loud, but it does the trick and the crowd quiets down. By now, Seungjun had moved from his perch on the armrest of the couch to pull Minkyun into an embrace and Minkyun let himself be cuddled by the smaller beta. Changyoon reached his arm back to rest on Minkyun’s shoulder and he could see the moment the pieces snapped into place in some of their minds.

“Well you just answered one of them, daddy,” Hyojin chimed in, knowing glint in his eye and Seungjun detached himself from Minkyun’s hold to launch himself at a cackling Hyojin, beating him with a throw pillow.

“Wait is that why you’ve been pissier than normal?” Jaeyoung directs at Minkyun and Changyoon sets his jaw, directing a menacing look at the younger alpha. 

“No, you’re just annoying,” Minkyun pipes up. “And you keep eating all of our food. Seriously do you ever eat at your own house?” Yuto, who had been fairly quiet since the madness started, started giggling uncontrollably at the Minkyun and Jaeyoung banter and suddenly, the rest of the room was erupting into giggles of their own. The room felt  _ light _ and Minkyun just knew that everything was going to be okay.

*****

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Everyone, including Jaeyoung, made comments supporting the soon-to-be parents and Minkyun felt himself relax the rest of the way. Once everyone had left, it was just the roommates and Changyoon cleaning up the remnants of bottles and takeout containers. Seungjun’s alarm went off, signalling it was time for Minkyun to take his vitamin. When the youngest retreated back to his room to do just that, Seungjun turned his attention to Changyoon.

“You’re staying tonight, right?” Changyoon nods.

“I’ll stay every night if he’ll have me.” 

Seungjun nodded. “Are you going to tell him?”

“Tell him that I’m in love with him? Not right now. Knowing him, he’ll think I’m just saying it because of the baby and I want him to know that I’ve loved him for longer than that.”

“God you two are fucking morons,” Seungjun mumbled under his breath and retreated back to his room, Changyoon heading back to Minkyun’s.

He entered the room after a quiet, brief knock and was met with the sight of Minkyun’s bare back before a sleep shirt slipped over his shoulders, fabric draping softly over his tan skin. Changyoon gulped and exhaled audibly as Minkyun turned around, flinching slightly.

“Oh, I didn’t hear you come in.” Changyoon shrugged and retreated to the joining bathroom to change and wash his face. When he emerged, he took a second to admire how Minkyun left him a spot on the bed and had already plugged his phone in to charge overnight. The omega had his back to Changyoon, playing mindless games on his phone as a means to wind down. He crossed the room and slid into bed, grabbing his phone to do the same. 

After a while, he heard Minkyun put his phone down and shuffle a little to get comfortable, opting to sleep on his stomach now while he still could. His hair fell prettily on the pillow and Changyoon had a momentary flashback to when Minkyun was under him and how  _ ethereal _ the younger looked, needy and pliant just for him. Changyoon heard Minkyun’s breath even out as he succumbed to the fatigue. Changyoon let his hand rest in Minkyun’s hair and let out a fond sigh as Minkyun leaned into the touch subconsciously. He put his phone down and leaned over, letting his lips linger on Minkyun’s soft forehead.

_ Maybe one day he’ll get to do this for real. _


	5. may you know the meaning of the word happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’ll be okay. Even if it’s not okay right now, it will be. I’m here, yeah?” Minkyun nodded and maybe Changyoon should have expected the tears, but his eyes still widened comically when the first one fell.
> 
> “GOD,” Minkyun exclaimed after a moment, furiously wiping at his eyes with the back of his free hand, “this is fucking awful. I cry at EVERYTHING.” Changyoon giggled and Minkyun shot him another half-hearted glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here I am with more fluff and feelz. enjoy

“I want to tell my family,” Changyoon said suddenly one afternoon. They were both finished with classes for the day so they decided to get caught up on work together in the library. Minkyun, obviously not hearing him, hummed approvingly, head still bobbing to his music that was no doubt blaring in one ear. “Kyun did you hear me?” Changyoon said, a little louder, earning a few glares from those close enough to the pair.

“Hmm?” Minkyun shifted his eyes to meet Changyoon and flashed his dimpled smile. Changyoon had to take a beat to let himself chill.

“I want to tell my family.”

“Tell them wh — _ oh. _ ”

“There he is,” Changyoon jested and Minkyun narrowed his eyes in a truly menacing glare.

“Are they gonna freak out?” Changyoon hated how defensive and closed-off Minkyun got at any sign of rejection. Minkyun had always been very sure of himself and that was one of the (many) reasons Changyoon had fallen for him. Now with the pregnancy, he was convinced everyone was going to leave him or hate him. “I don’t want to ruin your relationship with your family,” he finished quietly.

“If they disown me, then that’s their problem, not mine,” Changyoon said with a slight hint of grit to his voice. “But I don’t think that will be a problem. I was thinking we go over for dinner tomorrow?” He gave Minkyun ample opportunity to think it over, and in the end, the younger agreed.

“Do you want to tell yours?” Changyoon prompted, simultaneously texting his mother to confirm.

“I don’t really talk to mine much, so not particularly.” Minkyun looked distant and finite, like he didn’t want to volunteer any more information, so Changyoon dropped it. Maybe they’ll talk about it later. 

“My mom just confirmed tomorrow night. They’re excited to see you,” Changyoon said with a smile and he watched as Minkyun deflated a little out of sheer relief. Changyoon reached over, threading his fingers loosely with Minkyun’s who looked up at him, eyes wide. “It’ll be okay. Even if it’s not okay right now, it will be. I’m here, yeah?” Minkyun nodded and maybe Changyoon should have expected the tears, but his eyes still widened comically when the first one fell.

“GOD,” Minkyun exclaimed after a moment, furiously wiping at his eyes with the back of his free hand, “this is fucking awful. I cry at EVERYTHING.” Changyoon giggled and Minkyun shot him another half-hearted glare. He mumbled a quick ‘thanks’ to Changyoon and Changyoon had to suppress a smile at the fact that Minkyun  _ still  _ hadn’t retracted his hand.

*****

“So who’s gonna be the one to actually  _ tell _ them?” Minkyun asked as they approached Changyoon’s parents’ door.

“I can, if you want. Really, it’s up to you.” Minkyun pondered, and feeling brave, agreed to be the one to reveal their news. They were ushered inside with hugs and exclamations of ‘it’s so good to see you both’ as they made their way to the already set dining room.

The conversation was light and inquisitive, Changyoon’s parents asking about school and extracurriculars. The dinner went extremely well, and they were all just sitting around the table exchanging pleasantries and enjoying each other’s company. It was when the fluttering in Minkyun’s stomach became intense that he cleared his throat conspicuously. 

“So the reason we wanted to come see you, is because Changyoon and I have something we want to share with you.” Minkyun sounded more confident than he felt, but Changyoon didn’t miss the slight waver in his voice. The older alpha placed his hand reassuringly on Minkyun’s under the table as Minkyun continued. “Actually, I’m pregnant.” 

Minkyun, who’s eyes had been mostly cast at the table, dared himself to look at his baby’s grandparents’ faces and he was shocked at what he found. He didn’t find disappointment or disgust like he had originally feared.

_ No. _

Changyoon’s mom was smiling softly, tears threatening to spill over. Changyoon’s dad, however,  _ did  _ wear a shocked expression, but it wasn’t anger as the secondary emotion. It was just adoration. Both sets of eyes flickered back and forth between Minkyun and Changyoon and Minkyun ducked slightly under the weight of the gazes. It was only when Changyoon directed a smile at him that he visibly relaxed enough to continue.

“It definitely was not planned, but truly, I don’t think I could have picked a better alpha.”

“Minkyun,” Changyoon whispered softly, hand tightening around Minkyun’s. Minkyun paid him no mind and continued.

“He’s kind, he’s loyal, and he’s truly the  _ best _ friend I’ve ever had. You both did such an  _ amazing _ job raising him and I just  _ know _ that he’ll be an amazing father to this baby. So I also want to say ‘thank you’ - all  _ three  _ of you - from the bottom of my heart for letting me into your lives in this way.” Minkyun was crying now, and Changyoon was speechless. Minkyun flashed a wet smile to the three other people in the room, eyes lingering on Changyoon a little longer than necessary, letting himself bask in the love he felt right in that moment.

“ _ Minkyun _ ,” Changyoon’s mother spoke up softly. The omega broke eye contact with Changyoon to acknowledge and prompt her to continue. “You’ve always been very special to Changyoon and we love seeing you around. I’m sure I can speak for his father also when I say that we’re surprised, but not upset or disappointed. Obviously nobody wants to hear of unplanned pregnancies at this stage in life, especially when you’re not mated in general, but you’re a lovely omega and  _ person _ and I know the two of you are going to be wonderful parents. Together.” Changyoon’s mother looked to her husband for support, who nodded in agreement. “It’s not going to be easy. Actually, it’s probably going to be really damn hard, but you’ve got our support and you’ve got our help if you  _ ever _ need it.” Minkyun couldn’t help himself. He extracted himself from Changyoon and went over, hugging Changyoon’s parents tight, tears streaming steadily down his face. Changyoon, still in shock, just watched the whole encounter with a feeling of intense love bubbling threateningly in the pit of his stomach.

The rest of the dinner and dessert went by beautifully and Minkyun started to return back to his normal, bubbly, charming self, much to Changyoon’s happiness. There was a feeling of immense relief that Changyoon felt after both Minkyun and his mother shared their sentiments, because even though Changyoon  _ knew  _ his parents would eventually be okay, he hadn’t expected it to go  _ that well _ .

While Minkyun and his mother were chatting idly and comfortably, Changyoon excused himself to the kitchen to clean up some of the cooking mess that his family insisted he take no part in. A few minutes into loading the dishwasher, Changyoon was joined in the kitchen by his father, the older man sidling up next to him quietly. They worked in comfortable silence before Changyoon broke the ice. 

“So you’re really not upset?” Changyoon asked. His father just simply chuckled.

“Well that would make us hypocrites, would it not?”

Neither of them verbally mention the fact that Changyoon almost broke the dish he was rinsing, which only made his father laugh harder.

“You weren’t exactly planned either,” his father confirmed what he had hinted at.

“Are you joking? Surely you’re joking.” Changyoon had to fight to catch his breath as his father continued to laugh.

“I’m not kidding. We were  _ together _ , but only just barely. We’d been dating for maybe six or seven months before she found out she was pregnant. I knew I loved her before, but son, nothing can prepare you for the love you’re going to feel for him as your baby grows inside him and out here in the world. It’s going to be the hardest thing you’ve  _ ever _ done, and there will be a few times you’ll want to call it quits. That’s when you know it’s worth it. Stick it out. This is a  _ good thing _ . It’ll be amazing for you.”

None of them were men of many words, but that was okay. They finished cleaning the kitchen, much to the disbelief of the omegas in the other room, and Changyoon suggested they leave not long after. More hugs were exchanged before the door was closed behind them and they were making their way to the car. 

“Thanks for tonight,” Minkyun said as Changyoon opened the passenger door for him. Changyoon stopped in his tracks, looking at Minkyun in shock and disbelief.

“Why are  _ you  _ thanking  _ me _ ?” Changyoon racked his brain for possible answers but nothing could prepare him for Minkyun’s answer, regardless of what it would be.

“For comforting me. Your touch is grounding and it was nice to know that you were there and that you  _ would continue  _ to be there regardless of how it went. I just — I really appreciate you and your presence in my life. Thanks for not running away from me.”

“Did you mean what you said inside? To my parents?” Minkyun took a second to recall his words and then nodded confidently.

“Every word. I truly am the lucky o — ” Minkyun’s thought was cut off as Changyoon pressed a soft kiss to his lips. The kiss was over before it was registered in Minkyun’s head and Changyoon just rested his forehead against the younger’s as his mind raced to catch up to what had happened. “What was that for?” Minkyun whispered.

“Because I wanted to. I’ve wanted to most of the night,” Changyoon replied with a smile.

“Do it again.”

“What for?” Changyoon was grinning and Minkyun’s smile was growing.

  
“Because I want you to.” And who was Changyoon to argue as he closed the distance between their mouths again, savoring the distant, lingering flavors of his mother’s cooking mixed with the sweetness of  _ Minkyun _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many thanks to Fae for betareading everything (I've gone back and edited previous chapters. nothing major, mostly small things)
> 
> let me know what you think :D


	6. may you always lead from the beating in your chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your doctor hasn’t mentioned it?” Seungjun pipes up, shock evident in his voice.
> 
> “I…”
> 
> “Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Park Minkyun,” Seungjun threatened and Changyoon bristled with a quiet growl next to him. “Because I swear if you tell me that you haven’t been back to the doctor since we went to confirm, I might backhand you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me yesterday: i'm gonna post, and then keep writing until I'm ahead  
> me today: holy fuck I finished what is quite literally probably going to be my favorite chapter. i'm gonna fuckin post it.
> 
> so ~ here we are. posting two days in a row because i literally cannot wait to share this one with you.

“Do you want to find out the gender?” Minkyun and Changyoon had met with Seungjun and Hyojin for lunch and were just making meaningless conversation so Hyojin cackled when Changyoon choked at the sudden topic change.

“Ass,” Changyoon mumbled at Hyojin once he composed himself, causing the remainder of the group to laugh harder. “But uhh..we haven’t talked about it. Guess I haven’t really thought about it. Kyun?”

“I uhh..also forgot that was a thing?” Minkyun admits awkwardly.

“Your doctor hasn’t mentioned it?” Seungjun pipes up, shock evident in his voice.

“I…”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Park Minkyun,” Seungjun threatened and Changyoon bristled with a quiet growl next to him. “Because I swear if you tell me that you haven’t been back to the doctor since we went to confirm, I might backhand you.” Seungjun and Changyoon stare each other down before Minkyun grabs Changyoon’s hand, effectively redirecting his attention.

“I...I wasn’t really _with it_ at the end of that appointment. If you didn’t know, I heard ‘congratulations, it’s positive’ and then my soul just kind of _left my body_ in a way? So I was hoping you paid attention.” Seungjun just stared at him blankly with his mouth slightly ajar.

“Okay, _yeah_...well...you need to schedule an appointment with your doctor.” Minkyun nods, excusing himself to call and make the appointment. He came back roughly ten minutes later, confirming the date and time with the group and Seungjun seemed content. They continued their lunch in relative peace, conversation moving away from the baby and back to more menial topics until Seungjun and Hyojin excused themselves begrudgingly to go to their classes.

Minkyun, enjoying the fresh air, was in no rush to leave and Changyoon was all too happy to spend some quality alone time with the omega. The two hadn’t really discussed the shared kiss and what it meant for them going forward, but things were definitely _different_ , charged.

“So, do you want to find out the gender?” Changyoon asked, breaking the comfortable silence. 

Minkyun hummed before going quiet, expression making it known that he was contemplating.

“I think so,” he answered, “I’m usually not one for surprises.” They both laughed at the irony of the situation. 

“So your appointment next week…” Changyoon tapered his question, but Minkyun knew what he meant. Still, feeling mischievous, the younger remained silent and Changyoon’s eyes pleaded for him to understand while leaving the question unasked.

Minkyun wouldn’t budge on this one. He was having too much fun. He smiled at the older sweetly and tilted his head _just so_.

“Ugh. You _know_ what I want to say,” Changyoon whined.

Minkyun laughed loudly, “I’m afraid I don’t. You could be trying to tell me you don’t want to go to any of my appointments.” Minkyun’s tone was obviously teasing but he still inched away from Changyoon with a devilish grin. The alpha lunged at him playfully and the two laughed, worriless of who may be watching the exchange.

Changyoon pinned Minkyun against the grass and the omega was still smiling brightly. Changyoon, wanting to hear more of one of his favorite sounds, tickled Minkyun lightly at his sides, which made the taller boy squeal and laugh loudly, trying desperately to wiggle free of the attack.

Changyoon relented soon enough, but did not move from his position on top of Minkyun. Turning off his brain for a brief second, he indulged himself and leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to Minkyun’s lips, the other surprisingly ready and reciprocating. Changyoon pulled back and smiled at Minkyun, who smiled happily back at him in turn.

“Can I go with you to your appointment?” Changyoon asked and Minkyun smiled wider. 

“Of course you can,” the younger confirmed softly. “I think I’d be offended if you didn’t want to.”

Changyoon hummed and pulled back, sitting himself a respectable distance from Minkyun, who sat up also. Neither of them mentioned the kiss or how natural it felt. 

“I heard you say it to Jun earlier, but what time’s your appointment?” Changyoon asked after taking a sip of his drink.

“Thursday at three,” Minkyun responded, scrolling through his phone.

Changyoon nodded, although Minkyun wasn’t paying attention for him to see the action. Changyoon thought that Minkyun looked pretty like this: relaxed and carefree. He was resting his weight back on one hand, scrolling through his phone with the other, seemingly without a care in the world. Changyoon could watch him for hours and be content. 

“I can feel you staring at me,” Minkyun muttered. Changyoon could feel the heat creep up and he knew his face was turning red.

“You’re just really pretty.”

“You flirt,” Minkyun gasped, face turning red to match Changyoon’s. “I didn’t have to have your baby for you to tell me how pretty I am. You could have just told me before.”

Changyoon laughed brightly and Minkyun flashed a cheeky smile at the older alpha. 

“Yeah, I guess I could have,” Changyoon relented, standing up. He offered his hand to Minkyun, hoisting the omega up to a stand. “Come on, pretty thing, let’s go home.”

*****

“Ugh, _God_ , you sleep so deep. Get _up_.”

Changyoon groaned as he rolled over, pulling Minkyun to his chest. The younger squeaked as he was rendered immobile by a sleepy Changyoon’s grip.

“Wake _up_ you dumb alpha,” Minkyun whined with no real bite, and Changyoon responded by shoving his face into Minkyun’s neck. Changyoon placed featherlight, mindless kisses along Minkyun’s neck and shoulder as he woke up slowly. He registered the feeling of Minkyun melting against him and only released his iron grip when Minkyun stopped shoving him.

“I’m awake,” Changyoon said after a few minutes and he had to refrain from chuckling as he realized that Minkyun hadn’t moved even though Changyoon had let go. “Are you gonna let me up or are we gonna stay in bed all day? Aish, I swear you’re so lazy,” Changyoon chided, poking Minkyun’s sides lightly. The omega squirmed and slapped his chest as he extracted himself from atop Changyoon.

“I’ve been trying to wake you up for ten minutes. You sleep like the dead.” Minkyun was whining and semi-pouting, and quite frankly, Changyoon thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. His hair was still messy from sleep and there were still faint red lines on his cheek from the pillow that was no doubt still damp with drool (even though Minkyun would deny vehemently that he “ _did not drool”_ ).

Changyoon popped up out of bed with a new wave of energy. Today was gender reveal day, and if Changyoon didn’t know any better, he’d say he was more excited than Minkyun was. Of course, Changyoon would be confident in that had he not noticed that Minkyun was fully dressed, including shoes. 

“You got in bed with shoes on?” Changyoon asked with a sly smile and Minkyun sputtered.

“I did not plan to get in bed, you ass, I was _dragged_. I was trying to wake you up.” Minkyun was fully pouting now and Changyoon had to suppress a laugh as he closed the distance between himself and the taller omega, pulling him into a hug. 

“Go, finish getting ready,” Minkyun orders, but makes no move to detach himself from Changyoon’s hug.

“Pretty thing, you’ve gotta let me go so I can get ready,” Changyoon whispered, face inching closer to Minkyun’s. Minkyun closes the distance and kisses Changyoon sweetly. After a few brief seconds of kissing that have Minkyun’s head spinning, Changyoon separates their lips just barely.

“You’re gonna make us late since you can’t keep your hands off of me,” Changyoon whispers, lips brushing against Minkyun’s every other syllable. The older is smiling wide and laughs heartily as Minkyun swats at him.

“Fine, I’ll be out in the living room. You have five minutes,” and before Changyoon could protest, Minkyun turned on his heel and stomped out of the room.

Changyoon got ready quickly, joining Minkyun and Seungjun in the living room a few minutes later. Changyoon watched as Seungjun enveloped Minkyun in a caring hug and soon enough, they were off to the doctor’s office.

Time and space seemed to be moving in slow motion for the both of them as they checked in at the office. Mated pairs were scattered all throughout the lobby and Changyoon suddenly became very self-conscious about the fact that Minkyun wasn’t _technically_ his mate. This was completely taboo, even if their society had come a long way witih regard to same sex couples. He fidgeted slightly, and Minkyun must have noticed, because the younger simply grabbed his hand and squeezed. Changyoon looked over at the omega, who wasn’t returning his attention, but Changyoon could see the faint outline of a smile on his face. Changyoon released the breath he was holding and squeezed the hand back.

“Mister Park,” the nurse called after a while. Minkyun gave her a smile and rose, not breaking the contact with Changyoon. The pair made their way to the door that would take them back to the examination room. 

“Oh, is this your mate?” She asked Minkyun.

“Yes, he’s the father,” Minkyun answered, not offering any explanation. Changyoon swallowed thickly at the fact that Minkyun didn’t _actually_ correct her that they weren’t mates, and truly his inner alpha soared at that. 

“Right this way.” The nurse led them around a few turns until they reached their destination. The room was simple enough. There was an exam table for Minkyun that was next to a computer with various instruments and devices nearby. On the other side of the table was a tall bar stool-type chair for alphas or those who accompany. The pair detached and Minkyun hopped up onto the exam table and lifted his shirt to start the ultrasound. By now at 25 weeks along in his pregnancy, his belly was starting to take on a round shape. Changyoon didn’t think he could be any prettier, but seeing him _pregnant_ unlocked a whole new wave of emotions that he didn’t think he possessed.

Changyoon snapped out of his daze when he heard Minkyun gasp quietly. He giggled and mumbled out a small “cold” and the nurse smiled at him as she spread the jelly along his stomach. She grabbed one of the devices hooked up to the computer and pressed it against Minkyun’s stomach and the computer screen switched to a grainy, moving screen.

“There’s your baby,” she said quietly, but neither of them heard her. Minkyun’s eyes were locked on the screen, and Changyoon’s eyes were hyper focused on Minkyun - frankly because if they weren’t, Changyoon’s sure he would be in tears.

“Are you ready to find out the gender?” She asked, and Minkyun, eyes still trained on the screen, nodded. It was a small movement, one that the nurse obviously missed, because she didn’t move the wand. She just stared at Minkyun waiting for him to answer.

“Yes,” Changyoon finally answered, realizing that Minkyun was incapable of actually speaking. She nodded and moved the wand a little lower on his belly.

“Congratulations,” she said after a tense moment of silence, “it’s a boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter featured feelz, cute boys in love, and sweet kisses. but no confession, because I have to make it as painful for all of us as possible. i'm also officially not ahead anymore so it may be a bit before the next update. hope you enjoyed. let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you care to, follow my twitter: @hwatinystars <\- I'm mostly an Ateez account, but I'd love to make new fuse friends.
> 
> leave me comments and kudos and love. it fuels my motivation and will to live.


End file.
